


Ghostly Twins

by Kina_97



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kina_97/pseuds/Kina_97
Summary: "Youkoso~!"An eerily childish voices greeted them as they turned around to see the 'rumored twins' standing on the stairs infront of them. One with a pale pink hair and the other one with bloody red hair, holding hands with each other.Smiling, both of them held out their un-occupied hands towards their direction, seemingly welcomed them to their mansion.
Relationships: Kujou Ten & Nanase Riku
Kudos: 16





	Ghostly Twins

Once upon a time, a happy family lived in a big castle-like mansion located at the center of a small but peaceful town. The lovely married couple were gifted with a pair of twins not so long after their marriage as a present from the God. 

Is what they taught...

The twins were a bit extraordinary from any other children. There is no ordinary 1 year old child who could already understands what adults talking about. There is certainly no ordinary 3 years old child who could already understands how to play board games and won against veterans. 

Even though the twins would be always playing from morning to night without learning anything.

And so, the town's people sees this as a misfortune instead the other way around. The twins existances were accused as a curse towards the town's people as they felt insecure of their future. The twins might be manhandling them when they were older. Manipulating, abusing, and many unreasonable excuses were thrown towards the once-a-happy family. 

They demanded them to be killed instead of the usual kick-out-from-the-place. 

Hearing this, the mother of the twins got scared. Not because of her life at stake but because of the mother instinct towards the children acted up. While the father only furrowed his eyebrows in rage. He's the head of the family, who is supposed to protect his precious ones, got threatened by the scared town's people that wished for them to be killed. 

Both the parents hides their worries so well from the twins. As the twins would always continue playing without care of the dangerous outside world. 

A healthy yet gentle older twin brother and the sickly yet cheerful younger twin brother, played with each other without any other children to——be——play with.

But... 

No one would always be protected by the harsh reality of the fate...

Before the day of the execution, both of the twins' parents quickly hide their children in a secret chamber. They gave them many advises and apologises towards the twins. 

The older twin have already figured out what is going on with his family but chose to keep quiet in order to make the younger twin less panicking. It's already enough when their parents suddenly barged in through their playroom and got dragged to the secret chamber without having a room to ask an explanation.

The younger couldn't helped but wailed towards their parents when everything were finally be let out. While the elder could only stared at their parents with a wide eyes. Both of them scared for their parents' life. 

But before they could even ask the parents to hide with them as well, the door slamed shut, unabled them to stop their parents to go, to stop the town's people from killing the most precious persons in the twins' life. 

And to stop from making the twins became orphans... 

A few days being locked in the chamber, finally the younger twin——who have a sickly body——couldn't bear any more time to be pass, finally caught up with the illness attacking him so suddenly. And eventually passed away in his elder brother's arms with a last smile he delivered for his beloved big brother. 

As the younger being succumbed completely in an eternal slumber, the elder let the fresh tears sliding down his cheeks, adding the hollow in his heart for the lost of not only his parents but the innocent younger twin as well. He kissed the younger's mis-warm forehead and whispered,

'If we ever be reborn in other world, please play with me again, ————….'

—————————————————————

"Are you sure this is the right place?" A dark green haired man asked his companions while looking around the surroundings, huffing slightly, un-approved by the main aim of coming here. 

They have been walking for days to find the place in this thick wood just to see the legend. 

A silverette male turned to look at the other with a blank look. "You asked me? It's not even my idea to come here, you know? And it's now in the middle of the night too."

"Both of you please stop fighting in the time like this." A dwi-colored hair male hissed. "'Cause I'm pretty sure that this is the abandoned town that being mentioned in the legend."

"Well, yeah, it does looks like a town for me——a jungle town." The dark greenette said as he kick a rubble in front of him.

The light silverette could only rolled his eyes at his companion's comment as he turned towards the dwi-colored hair male. 

"So, what happened after the younger's death? Does the elder manage to get out of the chamber or does the town's people found them?" 

"Gaku, you're interested in the story but never even take a look in to the book."

"Sometimes it's nice having someone read them for you instead."

"What are you? A kid?" 

"Shut up, Nikaidou."

Scowling at the smug face Nikaidou Yamato made, Gaku turned once more towards the other male. 

"Yuki-san…?"

Yuki halted on his steps and looked at Gaku. Sighing slightly, he nodded. "But! We would still continue walking until we found the mansion."

Getting a nod from the light silverette and a shrug at the shoulder from the dark greenette, Yuki continues the story. 

Apparently, the elder unconsciously summoned a devil in the middle of his chanting prayer for his deceased family. 

At first, the elder was scared by the devil's unexpected appearance but composed himself quickly like none other children his age could do. The devil's lips quirked up a bit by the display. And so, the devil offered the elder three wishes and in return, his soul would never get to move on from the world. 

Because of the damages that the town's people have made to his family, the elder having a grudge towards them as he uttered his wish in ugly venom for he wish the town's people to die in equal agony his parents gone through. 

The devil nodded in understanding. He putted the town in blaze as the people in it died being burned alive. None of them could escape from their death, leaving the town in the middle of ruining. 

The second is the elder wished that the town would be protected without anyone get to set even a foot out alive after entering the town's perimeter in the future. The town has belonged to the elder and no one shall come in and out as they wished. 

Once again, the devil nodded as he grew many tall and giant trees around the town as an act of a barrier, unseen by the outer people. 

And finally for the last wish. Cradling the younger's cold body with sadness, he looked up towards the devil with a determination. 

The devil was so shocked by the words that came out of the elder's mouth after that. But eventually granted the wish with hesitation. 

All the three wishes were granted and the de-aging soul of the elder as the payment paid, the devil flew away from the place, leaving a standing transparent-looking elder with two bodies near his feet. 

"Wait-wait-wait. There's so many things that I don't quite understand in the story." Gaku quickly said in bewilderness after Yuki have finished the story.

"Yeah, what's up with the last wish? It's too mysterious." Yamato stated while pushing his glasses up in a slight nervous motion. 

Before Yuki could say a single syllable, his eyes caught a big mansion in the middle of the 'jungle town'. Beaming in delight for the success, he walk faster towards the mansion. Gaku and Yamato shared a confused look before followed the dwi-colored hair male to wherever they were heading at. 

The three of them stood in front of the big mansion, staring at it with a gaping mouth. The structure of the mansion were superb. The parasites crawling up the wall of the mansion, decorating it with a slight sense of fresh green. The windows are still intact even though it's been hundreds of years unattended. 

The three of them slowly and hesitantly push open the mahogany door. As what they expected from an abandoned place, the inside were full of dust. Thankfully, the top of the cyling were made of glasses, allowing them to see the condition of the lounge from the dim-lit moonlight above. 

As they walked further in, the entrance door slammed shut with a loud bang!, shocking the freak out of the trio.

"Youkoso~!"

An eerily childish voices greeted them as they turned around to see the 'rumored twins' standing on the stairs infront of them. One with a pale pink hair and the other one with bloody red hair, holding hands with each other.

Smiling, both of them held out their un-occupied hands towards their direction, seemingly welcomed them into their mansion. 

"Let's play!"

—————————————————————

The third wish that the elder wished is to let the younger's soul chained with him for eternity. The devil hesitated because it's a forbidden thing to be wished for as it's just the same as reviving the dead but this time without the physical body. Seeing the determination filled eyes of the elder, the devil gave in. 

—————————————————————

It's been two years since the disappearance of three of their friends. The seven of them continues their lives as they tried to move on. It's useless for the police to search for the trio as the seven of them knew, that, once they entered the sacred mansion and offered to be play with, there is no other way out except for death. 

The seven remained once have been reminds them the danger but the trio won't budge and now... they've faced the music. 

As the rumored twins' offers were like life that cannot be turn back.


End file.
